Cansada de esperar
by Makiii-chan
Summary: Mafuyu ha empezado a salir con Sasha pero despues de 5 meses ella quiere dar el suiguiente paso ¿que es lo que hara?


Hola a todos de nuevo jeje ya regrese (Yuki: lamentamos la demora pero no teníamos ni imaginación ni ánimos de escribir pero bueno ya regresamos y esperamos no irnos jeje ñuñ ) Cierto lamento mucho la demora pero bueno pasaron ciertas cosas en mi vida pero me dije a mi misma que subiría fics los tenía muy abandonados pero por favor dejen REVIEWS esa es la inspiración de cualquier autor jeje bueno este oneshot se lo dedico a mi onee-chan por 2 cosas. Primero por ser la mejor hermana del mundo, Segundo por que gano un concurso y me siento muy orgullosa así que onee-chan esto va para ti yei¡

Cansada de esperar

-ESTOY HARTA- grito cierta pelirroja sorprendiendo a los habitantes de esa casa en especial a cierto chico peliblanco que tenía enfrente de ella y que se había sobresaltado un poco por el grito de la chica.

Mafuyu salió de la casa furiosa, le importo muy poco que ya fuera algo tarde, tomo su chamarra, las llaves y su monedero no sabía a dónde ir pero no quería volver a verlo por ahora.

-Es un idiota- dijo la pelirroja a punto de llorar de la rabia.

Mientras tanto en la casa aun estaba en shock el qwaser de hierro no sabía qué demonios hacer prácticamente era la primera ``discusión´´ que tenia con ella desde que empezó a andar con la pelirroja, no se podría decir que era una discusión al 100% pues fue quien le empezó a reclamar.

-Sasha-kun que pasa?- decía una Tomo preocupada que había escuchado parte de los reclamos de su amiga.

-Yo…no se- dijo el qwaser saliendo un poco de su transe.- Tomo no se que hice mal.

-Puedes contarme lo que ha sucedido y así yo te puedo ayudar- dijo la peli azul sonriéndole a Sasha, lo que le hizo sentir un gran alivio pues necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no sabía quien.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que..- empezó el peliblanco comenzando a contarle lo que había pasado con Mafuyu.

-Flashback-

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Sasha y Mafuyu habían empezado a salir, 5 meses donde el peliblanco se había comportado de la manera más linda con la pelirroja, le había regalado rosas, le había escrito cartas etc. etc. eso fue perfecto para Mafuyu nunca creyó que Sasha podría ser así con ella sin embargo aunque ella adoraba esa parte del chico también quería algo de ``acción´´ (saben a lo que me refiero no -.- )

Los besos que se habían dado era muy tiernos pero siempre que ella quería profundizar el beso, el paraba el beso diciéndole que todo a su tiempo, en un principio ella lo acepto, pero después se le empezó a ser tedioso.

-Ahh- suspiro frustrada

-¿Qué pasa Mafuyu?- pregunto Mutsumi al escuchar a su amiga suspirar.

-Ahh hola Mutsumi-san nada solo que…- dijo pensativa la chica.

-Sucede algo con Sasha-kun verdad?- pregunto divertida la chica al ver el rostro de Mafuyu enrojecer- a ver dime que sucede.-

-Bueno veras tu sabes que yo y Sasha andamos desde hace 5 meses y han sido lindo estos 5 meses créeme nunca pensé que Sasha fuera…- empezó la chica con cierta pena hasta que fue cortada por la otra pelirroja.

-Al grano Mafuyu- dijo algo desesperada ella quería saber el chisme.

-Es que yo y Sasha aun no tenemos relaciones- dijo una muy sonrojada Mafuyu

-Jajaja- empezó a reírse Mutsumi.

-No te rías- grito Mafuyu más sonrojada de lo normal.

-Ahh lo siento es solo que me causo algo de gracia, pero bueno, mira me sorprende que aun no las hayas tenido con el pero eso se puede solucionar y solo hay una solución- dijo Mutsumi como si tuviera mucha experiencia en cosas del amor.

-Y… ¿Cuál es?- pregunto algo temerosa Mafuyu pues sabía que las ideas de su amiga eran muy alocadas para ella.

-Fácil solo debes de seducirlo- dijo la pelirroja como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del mundo haciendo que Mafuyu casi se fuera de espaldas.- Si, si ya se tal vez es muy simple viniendo de mi pero veras que a veces la seducción puede ser el arma más peligrosa de una mujer- sonrió con picardía al recordar como a veces hacia sufrir a su querido Tasuku.

Así que después de algunos consejos que le había dado su amiga sobre como seducir a Sasha, empezó a ponerlos en practica lo primero que hizo fue hacer la limpieza en frente de el con una playera blanca sin mangas y un short súper corto.

-Mmm esta mancha no se quita- decía como en gemidos Mafuyu a 4 patas.

-¿T e ayudo Mafuyu-chan?- pregunto Tomo haciendo que la pelirroja volteara viera que su novio ya no estaba en la sala.

Primer intento fallido.

La segunda vez ya no le dio tanta pena como la primera vez pues estaba decidida a que conseguiría acostarse con Sasha aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Estaban en la biblioteca solos pues tenían un trabajo en equipo así que decidieron ir a la biblioteca de la escuela para sacar alguna información sobre el trabajo, Sasha empezó a buscar algunos libros por lo cual era la oportunidad de Mafuyu, se acerco lentamente a Sasha por la espalda y le susurro en el oído.

-Creo que encontré un buen libro un poco arriba- ronroneo en el oído del chico, subiendo de puntitas para alcanzar un libro, rozando sus pechos con la espalda del peliblanco, noto un poco la tensión de él, sonriendo para sus adentros a pensar que ya tenia al chico justo donde lo quería.

-Si quieres alcanzarlo solo me lo tenias que decir- dijo serio como siempre quitándose de donde estaba para ir por una escalera y poder alcanzar el libro.

Segundo intento fallido.

Y asi fue con el tercero, cuarto etc etc hasta que la pelirroja se harto y decidió hablar con el chico.

-Sasha necesito hablar contigo- dijo Mafuyu entrando al cuarto del chico.

-Claro pasa- dijo el chico dejando de leer un libro.

-Veras…yo quiero saber que es lo que pasa- dijo Mafuyu un poco molesta.

-Lo que pasa de que?- pregunto extrañado el chico, realmente no sabia de que le hablaba su novia.

-LO QUE PASA CON NUESTRA RELACION- grito la chica ya cansada de esperar a que su novio se diera cuenta de lo que ella quería.

-Ay…algún…problema con nuestra relación?- pregunto un poco miedoso a la respuesta de Mafuyu pues ella casi no explotaba cuando estaba con el por eso le sorprendía sus reacciones que ahora tenía.

-Un…pro..problema?- pregunto la chica como si el se estuviera burlando de ella, realmente estaba molesta- CLARO QUE HAY UN PROBLEMA, IDIOTA…- suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco aunque eso era imposible- Escucha Sasha tu sabes que de verdad te amo, y créeme estos 5 meses han sido los más felices que he vivido, realmente amo que me regales rosas o que me escribas cartas porque me das a entender que conmigo puedes cambiar, pero yo quiero dar el siguiente paso- dijo lanzándole la indirecta a su novio.

-¿El siguiente paso?- dijo Sasha confundido.

-ESTOY HARTA- grito Mafuyu.

-Fin del flashback-

-Ya veo- dijo Tomo terminando de escuchar a su amigo- Jiji Sasha-kun eres un poco lento.- rio haciendo que el peliblanco quedara mas confundido-

-Tomo de verdad estoy confundido no se lo que quiere Mafuyu- suspiro el peliblanco.

-Pues entonces no eres lento eres un idiota- dijo Mutsumi que había estado en la puerta del cuarto de Sasha escuchando todo el relato.-

-Es muy sencillo saber lo que quiere Mafuyu-chan- sonrió socarronamente Tasuku que estaba aun lado de Mutsumi.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Tomo mirando a los otros chicos.

-Y se puede saber que es- dijo un poco molesto Sasha pues no le gustaba que escucharan sus conversaciones y también que todos supieran lo que quería su novia y el no.

-Sexo- contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo dejando a un Sasha sorprendido.

-¿Sexo?- dijo Sasha extrañado de que eso fuera lo que realmente Mafuyu quería.

-Si niño eso es lo que quiere ella- dijo Mutsumi cansada de que Sasha no entendiera.

-Ponte a pensar con lo que has dicho prácticamente ella te estaba…-dijo Tasuku

-Seduciendo- termino la frase Sasha entendiendo ahora si lo que quería su novia (ALELUYA XD)

-Vaya por fin lo entiendes mocoso- dijo Mutsumi rodando los ojos- Bueno ahora que lo entiendes que harás.-

-Yo digo que la busce es muy tarde y hace frio-dijo Tasuku

-¿Ella salió de la casa?- pregunto Sasha no recordando que es lo que había sucedido con la pelirroja desde que le grito.

-Si después de que te grito ella salió de la casa echando chispas- dijo Tomo inocentemente

-Demonios- dijo el qwaser de hierro saliendo de la casa a toda prisa Tasuku tenia razón hacia frio y ya era de noche solo esperaba no tardar en encontrar a la pelirroja.

Llevaba caminando alrededor de 1 hora y aun su enojo no se le pasaba, había dejado de llorar pero su enojo todavía estaba, se detuvo en un pequeño parque y se sentó en un columpio dándose cuenta que solo traía un short corto y que tenía mucho frío en la parte de abajo pues traía una chaparra lo cual no le daba tanto frio es sus brazos.

-Ahh por fin… te encontré- dijo un jadeante Sasha en frente de la pelirroja

-Sa…Sasha- dijo sorprendida la chica- ¿que haces aquí?

-No es obvio…vine a buscarte y a pedirte perdón.- dijo tratando de calmar su respiración.

-¿Perdón? Y por que me pides disculpas- dijo extrañada la chica.

-por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que querías- dijo acercándose a la chica y depositando un suave beso- pero sabes te arrepentirás de haberme seducido- ronroneo en su oído haciendo que la chica le diera un fuerte escalofrió

-Regresemos a la casa- dijo de pronto levantándose del columpio alejándose de un sonriente Sasha.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa tomados de la mano, ninguno de los 2 hablaba mientas uno estaba inmerso en su venganza por haberlo seducido y el ni en cuenta y la otra pensando en que a lo mejor había sido un error ya pensaba en todo lo que le podía hacer su novio ahora.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Mafuyu subió las escaleras a una gran velocidad, pero fue detenida por una mano que la jalo y quedo en frente del chico que amaba poniéndola muy nerviosa.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- dijo el chico con un tono que demostraba picardía.

-A…mi cuarto- tartamudeo la pelirroja.

-A tu cuarto? O no preciosa me hiciste preocupar mucho cuando te fuiste además que te dije que te arrepentirías- dijo Sasha mirándola con sonrisa traviesa, antes de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

-Ahh Sasha…espera los chicos- trato de parar a su novio.

-Deben de estar dormidos asi que…- levanto en brazos a la pelirroja y empezó a besarla con pasión a lo que la chica correspondió un poco torpe.

Tiro a Mafuyu un poco brusco a la cama pero en ningún momento rompió el beso, Mafuyu que ya correspondía al beso y a las caricias que su novio le proporcionaba, pero lo que realmente la dejo helada fue la repentina brusquedad por parte del peliblanco, le había destrozado de un solo movimiento su chamarra playera y short dejándola prácticamente en ropa interior.

-Sa Ahhhh- gimio la pelirroja al sentir la boca del peliblanco a través de su brasier mordiendo su pezón, las manos del peliblanco recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

La pelirroja no se quizo quedar atrás después de todo había esperado mucho como para quedarse ahí acostada debajo de el mientras el disfrutaba verla sufrir, vio que se había distraído por lo cual lo volteo quedando ahora ella encima de él le quito rápidamente la camisa y se deshizo de los pantalones del chico dejándolo solo en bóxers, metió la mano dentro de estos mirando la expresión de placer y sorpresa por parte de su novio.

-Que…haces- dijo entrecortadamente el chico.

-Crees que solo tú vas a disfrutar amor?- ronroneo en la oreja del chico mientas mordía su oreja.

Empezo a bombear el miembro de su ahora excitado novio pues con cada movimiento que hacia el chico se ponía más duro.

-Maldición Mafuyu… si sigues me voy a…-jadeo el chico.

-Ja no que me iba a arrepentir- dijo Mafuyu burlonamente.

-Te arrepentirás- dijo Sasha antes de volver a voltearla y romper lo que quedaba de ropa en la chica se quito los bóxers dejando ver su erección y la penetro sin siquiera a verla preparado.

-Ahh Sasha eres un idiota…me duele-jadeo Mafuyu a punto de llorar de verdad le dolía pero una parte de ella sentía un inmenso placer.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías- dijo el chico besando el cuello de la pelirroja tratando de calmarla, después de todo si se sentía culpable por hacerla sufrir, pero ella también lo había hecho sufrir al no encontrarla y pensar que algo le había sucedido por su culpa.

Mafuyu que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor movió sus caderas para poder sentir más a Sasha, lo cual le dio a entender al ojiazul que ya se había acostumbrado a estar dentro de ella, entrelazo sus manos y empezó a moverse despacio para después escuchar los jadeos de la pelirroja y acelerar el ritmo.

-Eres tan estrecha- jadeo roncamente el qwaser

-Sasha…yo estoy a punto de…-jadeo la pelirroja quien ahora abrazaba fuertemente al chico casi enterrándole las uñas en su espalda.

Solo 2 embestidas más bastaron para que ambos tocaran el cielo con la punta de sus dedos, Sasha salió lentamente de su novia para después tumbarse a su lado, agarro las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos, la pelirroja que aun no recobraba su respiración normal se acerco a él y lo abrazo dejando que su cabeza se recostara sobre su cuello, inhalo fuertemente el perfume que su Sasha desprendía.

-Te amo Sasha…Te amo demasiado-dijo Mafuyu cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo más Mafuyu y perdona por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que querías- dijo el chico abrazándola por la cintura.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sonriendo por que por fin se habían entregado el uno al otro ahora no solo estaban unidos en alma si no que también en cuerpo.

Ta chan~~espero les haya gustado y me perdonen por haber faltado tanto tiempo en serio me costaba trabajo crear algo mi mente no me dejaba ayy han sucedido tantas cosas…realmente los extrañaba u.u pero bueno ya regrese espero sus reviews, tomatazos, golpes, amenazas, lo que sea pero por favor dejen un review eso me motiva

Besos~~


End file.
